


【主教扎】事后场合的五个小故事

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU标题透露了一切，是个甜饼。
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 6





	【主教扎】事后场合的五个小故事

1.

“我早就知道你特么想睡我。” 这是结束之后某人的第一句话

科洛雷多在给他清理的手一顿，“那就是说，你早就想让我睡你了？”

嗯？？这个人逻辑满分啊，转移一下话题好了。“……你轻点！”

“疼？”科洛雷多立刻停下动作。

“...还好。”但是沃尔夫冈确实是没想到，这样的人在床上倒是很温柔。

“那别乱动。”这个人不老实到自己想打他屁股。

第一次之后就留下过夜是音乐家本人没想到的另一件事请。

“你...你拍拍我。”沃尔夫冈背对着他犹犹豫豫开口。其实这个时间点睡不着就是很正常的了，才不到一点钟，难道明天要八点起床？这也太规律了。

“嗯？睡不着吗？告诉你下午别喝那杯……”科洛雷多其实也睡不着，可是该念叨的还是要念叨他小朋友的。

“让你拍你就拍哪来这么多废话？”说罢并不等他回话，紧接着吐槽不停嘴，“你这拍的，一点节奏都没有，拍数也不对，明天早上起来我把你小提琴带走好了，跟着你可惜了”

“莫扎特，你想滚下去？”等了半天没等到小朋友呛回来，放轻了声音问道，“这么快就睡着了？”

“为什么又叫我莫扎特了？”小朋友声音上倒是没什么起伏，但这句话问的总是能让人想象到一只鼓着腮帮的小仓鼠。

“...我”科洛雷多并没有想到他会纠结于这个，妥协又改口，“沃尔夫冈。好了，睡吧。”

“对嘛，就刚刚做的时候你也叫得一点障碍都没有啊！”小仓鼠有了家，冬天只要懒懒地躺好，再不用忙活着两只小爪子把两腮塞得满满的了。

“......”有的时候科洛雷多是真的想把他踢下去，“能不能闭嘴睡觉？”

“睡前你不亲亲我的？”沃尔夫冈翻个身，把脸凑过去。

“......”亲，当然亲。虽然他们的唇也没有离开彼此多久。

晚安吻结束，沃尔夫冈又翻身翻回去。没过多久出声又开始怼，“亲完就不拍拍我了，这个记性我有点担心以后我的责任。”

拍死你算了，等等，以后？这个人随心所欲的竟然考虑到他老到记性不好的那一天？

当然科洛雷多没想到的是，“拍拍他”这件事就成了这么大的责任和习惯。

......挺累的，但是也挺幸福的。

2.

再下一次就有人按耐不住将“我爱你”说出口了，是音乐家本人说的。

莫扎特的告白没什么说服力，大家都知道，任谁也不能偏听偏信到一个六七岁就会求婚的人身上吧！但是这次不一样，就算是在床上说的也不一样。

科洛雷多认定这次不一样的原因不是因为他们两个确认关系之前是怼来怼去的状态，然后确认关系之后又因为两人观念不合抨击彼此的选择。只是他们终于终于都认清自己离不开那个人，愿意试着理解彼此（主要工作还是科洛雷多的，我得补充）之后立刻滚在一起了。

仿佛前一秒沃尔夫冈情动的粗喘还在耳边，下一秒钟，他就带着一点点被满足的小疲惫，却又无比清醒地把一句“我爱你”放在了自己心口。说完并不等他回应不回应，自顾自地蹭了蹭自己搂着他的胳膊，就这么睡着了。

科洛雷多把被子给小朋友掖好，他这边的灯并没有关，面对面侧躺的姿势给身边的人挡掉了不少光线，可是音乐家本人会发光啊。音乐家额头还有一点点没消下去的汗，脸庞还红扑扑的，一头金毛向各个方面探着，脖子上那是吻痕吗？对，自己半个小时之前留的。

不似电影里这个时刻总是伴着温情又甜腻的BGM，然后镜头一切，他们在一起永远幸福地生活下去，但是的的确确，后半生都在科洛雷多眼前展开来，里面有个闹腾的沃尔夫冈。

科洛雷多试着忍了忍，没忍住，凑过去把吻轻轻印在了那人的唇上，又小声，“晚安......以及，我也爱你。”

突然小太阳，啊呸，小混蛋睁开了眼睛，里边的光亮几百年不灭，用还带着丝丝沙哑的嗓音开口，“下次你先说！以后每次都你先说！”

“好。”看透自己的科洛雷多很淡定答应下来，反手关灯，“现在睡觉。”

3.

第三个小故事发生在车上，在一起几个月之后的事情了。

奇怪么，地点不奇怪，科洛雷多由着音乐家闹事也不奇怪，更加不奇怪的，就是结束之后收拾烂摊子的是科洛雷多本人。

正是冬日，一切都归于平静的时候天都快黑了，距离音乐家晚上的演出只有不到三个小时了。但是沃尔夫冈一点都不急，懒洋洋地摊在添越宽敞的后座上，任科洛雷多摆布着，把他擦干净。

“起来穿鞋。”嗯，脱的就是比较干净，您有意见么？科洛雷多拍他大腿，一会还要开车送他去演出场地，“快点。”

“希罗。”小懒猫并不抬眼睛，胡乱伸手扯住爱人已经皱了的衬衣下摆。

“嗯？”拉过猫爪子，揉着一会儿要拿指挥棒的人的指腹。两个人还没有公开关系，年轻的天才音乐家到了维也纳之后已经承受了不少风言风语，而科洛雷多的身份从萨堡到这里都简直成了流言蜚语的佐证。这样的午后，陪着爱人胡闹一下，又被平日里的小疯子轻轻柔柔地唤着名字，科洛雷多莫名生出几分岁月静好的感触来。

“困了。”沃尔夫冈毫不留情抽出手，拽过科洛雷多的大衣来，自己裹得严严实实。

“……”可真是自己选的祖宗只能自己宠着，“还有两个小时就要上台了。”

“那还不让我赶紧睡一会！”对待音乐无比认真的人微张开眼睛斜了他一眼，又闭上准备眯一小下，摇头晃脑换了两个姿势都觉得不那么舒服（刚刚倒是舒服），不由分说地蹬了科洛雷多一脚，“抱着我啊你，要不怎么睡啊！”

内心一万句抱你大爷抱，科洛雷多还是揽过人来，在额角落下一吻，定了个闹钟，轻轻拍着哄他睡觉了。

音乐家醒过来被逼着吃了点晚饭，顶着身边人不赞同的眼神又为了醒神给自己灌了一杯美式，到现场遛过一圈之后才安安心心地换礼服等待开场。

露天音乐会连着跨年的烟火，倒数结束，礼炮声响起，科洛雷多在下场口接住向他扑过来的人。冻了几个小时的小脸红扑扑的，却开心的笑着，刚想给自家男人新年的第一个吻，就被推开了。

科洛雷多二话不说先把羽绒服给他套上，才回过神来，发觉自己似乎又不解风情了一次，“新年快乐。”

该来的吻还是会有的，迟上几秒又如何呢。

4.

现在回想起来，谁都记不清那次是为什么吵架了。

也许是自由潇洒惯了的人嫌弃另一半的管束，也许是虑周藻密的人对着爱人屡次皱了眉头，又或许是别的什么。吵到罗森博格来劝和的起因都已经不记得了，但是那天的情事却记得清晰异常。

倒也不是angry sex，科洛雷多没有推开纠缠上来的人，多半以为他家小混蛋是来服软的。可是另一边，热战加冷战近一个月之后的沃尔夫冈却是抱着分手炮的心思来的，一年多的合拍相配都滚蛋吧，老子不受这个委屈了。

科洛雷多在床上本就不是多话的类型，而这次平日里有点聒噪的人也不说话了。

结束之后还是寂静，沃尔夫冈背对着即将分手的爱人，被陌生又熟悉的臂弯圈在怀里。身后的人还在轻吻着他脖子，每次这个时候科洛雷多都会温温柔柔地在他身上落下密密的轻吻，像是安抚，又像是告诉他刚刚并不只是情欲而已。

分手的话停在沃尔夫冈舌尖怎么也说不出口，第一次就有的契合不必多说，这么长时间磨出来的小习惯还是让音乐家红了眼眶。

察觉到身边人的情绪波动，科洛雷多只当是小朋友委屈呢，搂得紧了些，“我也不好，不该和你吵架这么久的，下次不会了好不好？”

隔了很久沃尔夫冈才出声，“希罗，我们还是不合适。”

什么时候敢爱敢恨的人也考虑起来合不合适这种问题了，科洛雷多这才回过味儿了，原来这小孩是要分手来的。

科洛雷多把人转过来面向自己，本来就白白净净跟只小雪貂似的，现在配上红红的眼睛更像了，“沃尔夫冈，争吵归争吵，从表明心意的那天起，我没有想过要和你分开。”

话音一落，憋了好多时日的委屈（也不知他委屈些什么了）一并爆发，“那你大爷的不早点来工作室哄我！”

……别别扭扭的两个人总要有人低头的次数多些。毕竟科洛雷多心中照亮世界的理性早已败给了撼他心扉、狂傲自大的小混蛋莫扎特和他的音乐，那以后多宠着点总该没错。

5.

终于到了最后一个故事，这个近一些，就在几个月前。

小情侣互发着消息照常怼起来是意料之中，吵架喊出“结婚吧那就！”则说不清是意外或者是两人的蓄谋已久了。

当晚在浴室里被折腾了好一阵子的沃尔夫冈被抱出来，靠在床头平复呼吸，脖颈上满是印记。腰不酸腿不软的人回去洗澡之前扔了一个小盒子过来，音乐家指尖都还是无力的，用手拨弄着盒子也没心思想着要打开看看。

等那人围着浴巾出来，看着半眯着眼睛玩盒子的小孩笑出了声。装模作样靠在他旁边拿起来装饰作用远大于实际作用的眼镜戴好，又伸手勾他下巴，“打开啊小傻子。”

沃尔夫冈有气无力翻他个白眼，把盒子扔回他怀里，“你弄！”

科洛雷多三两下解开暗红色的绸缎扣，拿出两枚样式过分简单戒指。没有非得珠光宝气的订婚戒指，没有像模像样的求婚仪式，没有浪漫的烛光晚餐没有甜腻的气泡酒，只有刻了两人名字缩写的男士对戒。

“老子累了，明天再带上。”话这么说，但他亮晶晶的蓝眼睛还是暴露了某人的开心。

科洛雷多早学会了不在小朋友心口不一时揭穿他，只是不由分说地拉起小朋友的左手把戒指套上无名指，又拉过来亲亲他指尖。

沃尔夫冈打了个哈欠，量他不敢使劲就把人拉到自己近前，把他眼镜一扔，主动照着自家男人的脸亲了又亲，“快把另一个给我。”

两人双手十指相扣感到戒指微微硌人这才算是功德圆满。

我要讲的最后一个小故事结束啦！但是沃尔夫冈和希罗尼姆斯的故事还没有。

**Author's Note:**

> 【与文无关个人留档】  
> 今天搬运的最后一篇。正在听《十年人间》，想象那么庞大的世界观里，我也因为信着而在其中，非常美妙。“海上清辉与明月盛进杯光”。好的好的，说这个。  
> 这个第一个故事好像是很早就在我的备忘录里了，但是没有凑齐五个脑洞。  
> 是个新年贺文，农历新年，啊，我真越来越，喜欢这种传统节日，因为喜欢上了很多国内的大可爱们吧，孟周到现在的盗笔，喜欢的人和我过着同样的重要节日，妙。  
> 但是我记得那天三十儿打完麻将回家（那一年是不是只有29没有30），憋不出来五个故事哈哈哈哈，但是半夜两点多还是硬写完了发了。好滴，我没啥想说的了。  
> 《吹灭小山河》男版真的好好听，瓶邪加成实在是太多惹！！真好，老张老吴真好，小哥小邪真好，麒麟小狗真好，真好。


End file.
